


Sexy Christmas Story (2013)

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Blow Job, Christmas, Come Inside, Come Swallowing, Dog Man, Erotica, F/M, Fennec Fox, Fox Girl, Furry, Furry Erotica, Furry Fiction, Furry OC, Knotting, Literary Lewdness, Smut, Snowballing, Straight Yiff, saint bernard, yiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 21:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19281610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: Here is another one of my early stories. I’ve already introduced Fido and Sidney in an earlier story, but this is the first of several Christmas stories that I’ve written over the years. There is more to come with these characters since I’ve written several stories. I’m going through them now that I’ve figured out the proper order that I originally uploaded them on Tumblr.





	Sexy Christmas Story (2013)

It was a cold morning, the kind of cold that pierces you and chills you to the bone as soon as you step into it. Fresh powder from the night’s snowfall was being wisped up by a gentle breeze. There was a cabin in a clearing that had gotten its fair share of the downfall, and was now covered in the white precipitation. Thick, grey smoke billowed from the tall, brick chimney and left a pleasant burning wood smell in the air. Inside of the cabin, in contrast to its frigid exterior, it was very warm. A massive fire raged in the enormous hearth in the living room. It was enough to heat the entire two story cabin, even in the upstairs. A large fir tree which sat in a corner of the living room had been decorated fully with all manner of tinsel, ornaments, and other small baubles until it resembled a proper Christmas tree. Under it were a small number of packages wrapped in shiny paper with bows on top. Above the mantle hung two red stockings with white trim. It was obvious that one was much larger than other. Both had been filled to the brim with tiny gifts of varying sorts. It should be noted that the night before the stockings were empty, and not a single present was under the tree.

The cabin had been quiet the entire night, but now the noise of small feet hitting hard against the wooden floor started to fill that void. A short fennec woman came darting down the stairs, her tiny feet making much more noise than they seemed like should be able to. Clearing the corner, she stopped dead in her tracks. She stood slack-jawed as she stared at the gifts under the tree and the stockings now filled with goodies.

“FIDO! FIDO C'MERE! YOU WERE RIGHT! HE DID COME!”

Now she was bouncing on her pads because she couldn’t contain her excitement. As her tail sweeped the floor behind her a large Saint Bernard man descended the staircase and joined her in the doorway. His steps were heavy and slow, his body stiff and sluggish. When he saw how excited the fennec woman was a weak, but genuine, smile crossed his face and his tail started wagging slowly. He walked up behind her and put both hands on her shoulders to see if he could stop her bouncing, which he couldn’t, and kissed the top of her head.

“I told you he would. And don’t worry, I made sure that he won’t ever forget OUR house.” He hugged her neck gently and asked, “So…. Do you like your first Christmas so far?”

Still bouncing up and down, she lifted her head to look at him and says, “You bet! Can we open the presents now!?”

“Sure.” the big dog-man chuckled.

He was lucky that he only used a one syllable word because as soon as he said so Sidney ripped herself out of his hug and descended upon the packages, ripping and tearing the paper to get at the precious gifts inside. Most of them were for her, and they included some new clothes and underwear, a new dress with matching silver necklace, which was marked “From: Fido”, new ear decorations, and some perfume. Inside her stocking, which was the bigger of the two, was a wide assortment of sweets and candies, along with small toys, and a bag of jerky.

Fido received a new pocket knife and electric drill. Inside his stocking held a smaller amount of sweets and a relatively small bag of jerky.

Sidney was sitting on the couch covered in the remains of her gifts’ wrappings, and was beaming like the sun. Her tail was swaying happily as she hugged all of her presents. Fido sat in a recliner grinning at her and chuckling a little at how much she looked like a little kid.

Upon finally calming down a little Sidney noticed that Fido was staring at her. Then she remembered that she hadn’t gotten him anything. She felt a little bad seeing as how he has gotten her this beautiful red dress and silver necklace. She stood up, and all of what was sitting in her lap fell on the floor, aside from the dress and necklace which she held in her hands. “I’ll be right back!” she said as she darted out of the room.

Fido let out a relieved and tired sigh. He hadn’t expected Sidney to ACTUALLY try to stay up to see Santa Clause, but since she did he had to stay up as well so that he could sneak the gifts in once she finally passed out. Leaning into his recliner, he almost fell asleep again, the fire was very comforting. As his tired eyes were slowly closing he noticed a fluffy, white leg sticking seductively out from the entryway to his large living room. He gave an amused chuckle and asked, “What are you doing?”

Sidney had changed from her PJs into her new dress and decided to put on a little tease show for Fido in lieu of giving him a gift. Upon hearing his question she yelled from behind the wall, “Just shut up, and let me be sexy!” Then she came out from behind the wall, grinding against the wooden frame. The red dress looked better on her than Fido had originally thought it would. It hugged her petite body in all the right places, and the split on the side showed off her soft, white-furred legs in such a way that he couldn’t help but get a little excited at the sight. She performed a small dance in the doorway which showed off her flexibility as she arched her back and split her legs on the floor. Coming to a sitting position, she spread her legs wide and revealed that she had neglected to put on any underwear beneath the dress, she gave Fido a wink and stuck her tongue out. The bulge in the Saint Bernard man’s pants got bigger as he watched the display.

Sidney crawled on her hands and knees over to Fido’s lap and pulled herself up to sit on him. Digging her cute little butt into his lap she brushed his face playfully with her alabaster tail. She could feel the bulge that had been building in his sleep pants as it pressed against her dress. He started to reach forward with plans of caressing her chest and hips, but her hands caught his as she leaned her back into his fur-covered chest and whispered, “Nah ah. No touching~ Not yet~”

Fido relented and set his paws on the arms of his chair. Seeing this Sidney said, “Good boy~” and continued her lap dance. She straddled his large frame with her smaller one and rubbed her body all over him. She was impressed with the restraint that he showed as both she and he began to sweat, if not from the heated activity, then surely from the heat of the fireplace. She noticed that his fingers were digging into the arms of his chair with obvious frustration as she continued to tease him.

Finally, after getting her fill of Fido’s agonized face, she decided to get down to business.

“Now remember. No touching. I want you to let me make you feel good… I didn’t get you a present so this is the best I can do.” Her face flushed bright red beneath her fur, and Fido almost told her that she didn’t have to, but her slightly embarrassed face was too cute for him to oppose her, so he simply agreed with her and dug his fingers deeper into the recliner as Sidney started her main performance.

She smiled before looking hungrily at the bulge that she had been rubbing against all this time. Pulling down Fido’s pants she saw his familiar meaty cock, and started to drool slightly. It was bad enough that he had his habit of abstaining which usually made him rock hard when she did get him, but now she had worked him up with her lap dance, and he seemed to be bigger than usual; his knot was already at full inflation.

Getting down from Fido’s lap, Sidney knelt in front of him and let her hot breath flow over the big canine cock before her as she prepared to taste him. His precum was flowing out as if he was already in a constant orgasm. She made sure to lick it all up before the sticky fluid leaked down to his knot. Taking the tip inside of her mouth, she gave a few teasing licks before sliding his full length down her throat and sucking as hard as she could, bobbing her head back and forth. As she did this, Fido’s back arched in the chair as the unexpectedly strong sensation shot through him. It took everything he had to fight back an early orgasm, and she was surely trying so suck one out of him. Thrusting her head forward and keeping him deep in her throat was enough to have him lose his internal battle, however. As her body instinctively tried to swallow his throbbing length he lost all control and shot an extra thick stream of cum right down her throat. At first a surprised look came over Sidney’s face, but she eagerly swallowed as much as she could before taking his member out of her mouth. She was very careful to cover his tip with her hand so that none if his cum would get on her brand new dress.

Once he was done she put her cum covered hand up to her mouth and slowly lapped the remaining goo from her fingers and palm, tilting her head back so Fido could see her swallow. She then opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out so he could see that it was all gone. Fido was breathing heavily when Sidney climbed onto his lap and kissed him, allowing him to taste himself as their tongues swirled over each other. 

 

As her chest rose and fell Sidney’s silver necklace swayed back and forth in front of her furred chest as she moved the folds of her dress to one side and straddled him. “You’re beautiful.” Fido said before leaning forward and kissing her collarbone. 

“And you’re a nasty boy~ I bet you loved that kiss just now, didn’t you~” she cooed back before narrowing her eyes and smiling while biting her lip.

After spending several seconds grinding against Fido’s red rocket, which hadn’t seemed to calm down at all from the blowjob, Sidney slowly raised her hips and slowly lowered herself down on him, being sure to savor every filling inch of his hot meat as it expanded her slippery insides. She went down all the way until his knot pressed at her entrance. She let out a low, deep, rumbling sigh of pleasure as she grabbed at the fur on Fido’s shoulders. She her hips in a small circular motions before leaning back and allowing her hips to move forward as her back arched and her head tilted backwards. It was in this position that she moans heavily as she started to lift and drop her hips onto Fido’s pulsing cock. She did so for as long as she could before the heat and strange angle made her correct her posture. Once her body was straight again she became very light headed and pressed her face into Fido’s chest. One of her large ears pressed against his cheek. She turned her head and looked up at him with dreamy eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled herself up so that she could kiss him deeply; the taste of his cum was still fresh in both of their mouths.

She kept riding him while kissing as she bounced on his cock. Although she was doing this as a present for him, Sidney was making sure that all of her spots where being hit too. Her moans started to pick up and her breathing became deeper as she kept her lips pressed to Fido’s. Finally she pulled back and it seemed as if her breath was steaming even in the extremely warm room. Fido breathed in her hot breath and exhaled his own. Locking eyes with Fido, Sidney finally said, “Ooh~ O-okay…. N-now you can touch. Ah~”

Not wasting a second, Fido wraps both fur-covered arms around Sidney’s small dress-covered frame and preceded to pound away at her pussy. Reaching through the split in her dress he grabbed one of her ass cheeks and squeezed hard. She let out much louder moans at this rough feeling. “Aah~ Y-yes~ Yes! Use me like a cock sleeve~! D-don’t hold back~! Aaaaaaahhh~~!!!”

Hearing this Fido abandoned all reserves as he licked her neck and bit her passionately, not using enough pressure to break draw blood and ruin her pretty white fur, but hard enough to leave a mark. He shoved his hips up as hard as he could at the same time that he bent his body forward to pull Sydney’s down onto him. There was a brief period of strained silence before she screamed in ecstasy as she came and clamped down hard around Fido’s knot which had finally pressed inside of her. He moaned into her neck as his cock pulsed ropes of thick cum deep inside her pussy, filling every inch of her with the hot gooey liquid.

They both sat there cumming with each other for a few seconds before Fido relaxed back into the recliner and Sidney collapsed on top of him, her orgasm still going. Lifting his arm, he cradled Sidney’s head in his elbow before kissing the top of her head. “Heh. Merry Christmas, Sidney~ This was a wonderful present.“ Sidney moaned incoherently as she grabbed at his fur and buried her face in his neck fluff, falling asleep as her body was lifted with each breath of her lover’s chest.


End file.
